Dragonborn
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Artha, aka the Dragon Booster, was pretty much an abnormal guy and didn't think things couldn't get any weirder than they are. But he is sadly wrong after the incident that will take him down a journey he never dreamt he would take? He also didn't believe that through all of this, he'd be finding love. Will he choose to live his life as a dragon or as a human? AU. Artha/Beau
1. Breaking the Norm

Summary: Artha, aka the Dragon Booster, was pretty much an abnormal guy and didn't think things couldn't get any weirder than they are. But he is sadly wrong after the incident that will take him down a journey he never dreamt he would take? He also didn't believe that through all of this, he'd be finding love. Will he choose to live his life as a dragon or as a human? AU. Artha/Beau

This story was a request from NoXVZhuusox who not only requested a story but liked my idea and concept for it. I'm happy he is so patient for waiting for me. Sorry for the late chapter, but I had a Dragon Booster binge these past few days. I had to watch to remembered the characters, names, terms, etc. to make the story somewhat good. Also, sorry for any OOCness. I'll try to keep them in character as best as I can, but like I said before; I just quickly did a Dragon Booster binge and so I'm not sure if everything is right. Warning! This will be a M/M, yaoi story. So Flamers beware...Enter at own risk.

A/N: Why doesn't FF have an option for Beau under Dragon Booster? Like Seriously? They even spelled Artha's name wrong...

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Breaking the Norm<p>

In a rundown abandon building, there were a couple of people wearing lab coats; one was carrying an electronic pad the other was busy at the computer.

"Come on Dalesilverson," the one on the pad spoke, "we need to hurry for Master Motural."

"I know," he grits his teeth, "Rebekah, I know. It's hard to make a body for him with the powers of a dragon without the negative side-effects."

Rebekah scoffs, "Just hope those d-drones get some more people to test."

Dalesilverson counters, "I know, we have to get this right or we'll feel Master Motural's wrath."

Both gulp and Rebekah adds, "We've been at this for months and still aren't a smidgen close at the right amount of Draconium a person can have in their system before... You know."

"Yeah," he nods, "ever single test has been a fail. Hopefully, the next batch might have the answers."

_Bbzzzt!_

He smiles, "Looks like our prayers have been answered."

"Come on," she comments, "the Master doesn't have long to live."

A dark brown man on a wheelchair wearing a white suit rolls in; he has machines helping him to breathe, talk, etc.

"Dalesilverson & Rebekah," the cold machine calls them, "you wanted my attention?"

They both nod in agreement, they walked over to a holoscreen of the captives in the room. Rebekah turns on the lights as the people flinch from the light. The old man motions over to it slowly, but carefully as he examines the fresh meat that join the masses.

Rebekah states, "We'll be able to find you a suitable body soon. One of these people has to be right for our goals. We'll make you a new body. One that is stronger, faster and has more longevity and maybe use the abilities of dragons."

He takes off the mask piece and wheezes, "Well done you two."

Both bow, "Yes Master, we know."

The Master then has a coughing fit and quickly puts back the mask.

"Master!" both cry and go over to him.

"I'm fine," the machine responds.

"Apparently we've to hurry up because none too soon," Dalesilverson comments, "your body will fail. You're nearing the end of your life."

He adds, "This new body will incorporate not only the best of human and dragon abilities, but it will also be the best you will ever need because it has science with it as well."

"Let's hope so Dr. Dalesilverson," the Master Motural turns to him and then to the girl, "Dr. Rebekah."

"If this project is successful," Master Motural speaks, "then we'll be one step closer to making an army of super soldiers."

He adds, "One step closer to bringing back the long forgotten black and gold dragons of legend. One step closer to a new world order."

"Now," he orders them, "let's see how these subjects will fair with our tests?"

"Sounds good to me," Rebekah comments as she walks over to the monitor and places an ear piece on her ear.

"Excuse me you garbage of Dragon City," Rebekah voice echoes, "you've been chosen for a better calling. For a better chance of a new life. I'll understand if you would rather rot the rest of your pathetic lives away on the streets, but know that this can be more beneficial."

"Fuck you!" a man yells as he stands with his tatters clothes exposed his chest and knees.

A D-drone turns to the man and basically walks over to him, punches him in the gut and walks away.

"Now, without any other disruptions," Rebekah states with a smirk, "It's time to begin the test."

Dalesilverson mutters, "Here we go."

She giggles, "Oh, one more thing. This will hurt, a lot."

She pulls a lever and the six people were encased in individual cylindrical capsules. Then wires connected to the capsules as Rebekah pulls the lever and the capsules were filled with smoke; the cries of the people reverberating as they were being shocked in their capsules and injected with concoctions.

_After..._

The two scientists walk over to the capsules and they open up, but out of the six only two survived and they turn to mindless dragon-human hybrids, D-drones. The two scientists sigh disappointingly as they take the two D-drones out of the capsules and they burn the rest of the dead bodies.

Dalesilverson mutters, "This is going to be a long night."

_Meanwhile..._

Parmon, Cyrano, Lance, Fracshun, Kitt, Wyldfyr, Artha, and Beau were all by a local small town mag-gear store.

Artha was leaning on a wall with Beau and Fracshun on the other side while Kitt, Wylfyr, and Cyrano were behind them.

She asks annoyed, "Hey, Parmon how much longer are you going to keep shopping for parts?"

She adds, "I don't want to spend the rest of my day stuck here."

He replies as he has a bunch a gear in his hands, "Oh, I'm sorry but do you wanna help me find compatible gears that has similar wiring and draconium frequencies? By all means, please be my guest and help."

Artha comments, "Oh, looks like someone got their tail stepped on."

Beau lightly laughs and Parmon looks at him, "If you're trying to say I'm cranky or annoyed, that is an understatement. Do you guys realize how much time I've spent making and fixing the gear, but only for them to breakdown."

Lance pops out with some of gear in his hands, "Parmon, you are doing your best. I understand it difficult when things don't go your way, but that doesn't mean you've to be mad at yourself."

"I'm not mad at myself!" he hollers, "I'm mad at the gear that keeps breaking,"

Artha retorts, "Parmon, you're the best man. Be easy on yourself."

Parmon sighs, "How can I when it seems I hit a wall? These two weeks straight, all of my inventions to help has done nothing but make more of a mess."

Artha walks over to him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, relax. Don't stress out so much."

"I know Artha," he replies as he shrugs tiredly, "just wished I knew why my things just seem to be hurting you and Beau."

Artha smiles, "Parm, you didn't hurt us. We did as you said and combine the White Aero gear with the White Landing and Jumping gear for the practice."

Parmon comments, "Then the gear started to malfunction and the two of your nearly died in the practice because of me."

"But here we are," Artha says as Beau nods. "We're fine Parmon, just don't be so hard on yourself."

"Sorry to interrupted this moment," Kitt asks, "but do you guys even have enough drakkals to buy these parts?"

Parmon smiles widely, "Since I've a membership with these people and known them for such a long time; I'm pretty sure that we can buy these things without costing us an arm and a tail."

Beau looks to him shocked and Parmon reiterates, "I don't mean like that Beau, I mean we won't be spending as much as we would if I wasn't a member of this store."

Beau nods understandingly while Artha mutters, "Stupid dragon."

Beau looks at him and whips his tail into Artha's back, making him fall on top of Parmon and dropping the gear he had in his hands.

"Ow," Artha moans and when he stands up, he glares a Beau. "Beau, look what you did."

"Artha," he turns down and sees his foot is on Parmon's arm, "you're killing my arm."

"Oh sorry," he sheepishly smiles as he moves his foot and helps him up.

Parmon adds, "Besides, it's not Beau's fault. You shouldn't have insulted him like that. You know he hates being call that."

"Hey," Artha puts his arms over his chest, "who side are you on?"

Parmon comments, "I'm on no one's side."

Lance adds, "Besides, we all have been pretty bumped out since the Dragball for the Academy. Artha has been on bed rest these past few days. Kitt and Dad have been looking for any other Ancient Dragon items that might help us and I've been slaving away at the stables."

Artha states, "Yeah, I guess these days have been not our best."

Kitt stands before them with an icy glare, "Great. Things keep getting better too apparently."

Artha and the rest of the gang turn to see who she was glaring at. It was Moordryd Paynn, leader of the Dragon Eyes Crew, with his dragon, Decepshun, and the some other members of the crew.

"Stable brats," Morrdryd speaks, "why are you here?"

Artha counters, "That's none of your business Paynn."

He adds questioningly, "Why you here?"

"Last minute shopping before it gets dark," Paynn states matter-of-factly.

Kitt quips, "Why, you afraid of the dark or something?"

Lance, Parmon, Artha and the dragons laugh while Moordryd scowls in disapproval. "No, because I don't want to be the next victim in the next kidnapping."

"K-Kidnapping ?" Parmon stutters nervously as he hides behind Cyrano.

"Yeah, so if I were you guys...I better hurry up before," he evilly smiles, "you know."

"If you're trying to scare us," Kitt warns, "it's not going to work."

Moordryd laughs, "Why would I need to scare you guys when I'm already ahead of Stable Brat?"

Artha growls, "Moordryd..."

Lance defends his brother, "Hey! He's hurt still! The Academy Council said he can take it easy until he is back to top shape!"

Parmon adds, "Yeah, just remember that fact. Just because you're ahead now, doesn't mean you'll stay on top. Artha could come up and take you down."

Moordryd looks between the two of them, "I really hope whoever is kidnapping people will take you two pests."

He laughs with his crew and their dragons as they walk away.

Lance looks worryingly up to Artha, "Don't worry Lance. Moordryd is just trying to get under your scales."

Parmon remarks, "We should get back at Moordryd for saying that stuff and not left him step on us anymore."

"I'll handle Moordryd soon," he adds, "but on my terms and my terms only; not his."

Kitt smiles, "You mean the race track?"

Artha nods, "Of course."

Beau roars and Artha rubs his back, "After all we're a team. We can handle anything he'll throw at us."

"Right!" the group chorus loudly as they walk to the register to buy the parts.

_Later..._

Two delivery guys on their big green dragons were walking with a trailer attached to them. One was nervously looking around the area.

"I hate coming down here," he admits. "Not even the Dragon City Security comes down to these parts."

"Well we've a job to do," the other states slightly annoyed, "we have to get other mag gear and armor for the other gears stores since most of the street crews can't afford any from Word's place."

The first one replies, "I know, I just wished it wasn't so dark tonight."

The other rolls his eyes, "Oh boy."

The first comments, "No seriously. I'm telling you the truth, I've been hearing creepy things about this place and from what I heard, this isn't safe."

The other person laughs, "Sure you have."

The first deliver guy states, "Go ahead. Laugh it up."

The second guy comments, "You big hatchling, are you serious?"

The first guy responds, "I'm just saying that the night shift creeps me out. I mean, James was out the other night and he sworn he saw something around here."

The second guy scoffs, "_Pfft._ I bet he did alright. James would say that he saw a Wraith Dragon or the Muhorta just so he could get a free night off duty."

The first guy remarks, "Listen to me, I'm not making this stuff up though. There's all kinds of weird stories floating around about this joint. There are things here man, crazy and unnatural things."

The second guy comments, "You watch way too many monster movies. Just don't worry about it."

The second guy mumbles, "You chicken."

Then the lights that shined their path went off and the first guy stops. "What do you call that then?"

The second guys sighs as he shakes his head, "Just the lights. You know that down here they tend to flicker on and off."

He adds, "Now, come on. We have to keep going."

The first guy remains still, "I'm not going anyway."

The second sighs again, "Fine."

He jumps off his dragon and goes back of the trailer, "I'll put some lights on the trailer to help us, better?"

The first guy nods, "Yes, so we don't go the wrong way."

The second guy rummages through the pack, "Um...Garret, where is the flash lights?"

Garret answers, "Should be in the pack there Shawn."

Shawn mutters angrily, "If I don't find this light, we'll never leave and get the job done."

Garret looks around, until he hears a low growl.

"Shawn?" he asks, "Shawn, did you hear that?"

"What?" Shawn replies, "Can't hear you."

Unbeknownst to Shawn, there was a silhouette in the darkness behind him; hiding in the shadows looking at Shawn.

Garret then hears a loud _BANG!_ As the trailer moves and pushes both of them a little. He hears his co-worker scream, "What!? No! Get away from me! AHHHHH!"

Garret shouts fearfully, "SHAWN!"

Garret jumps off his dragon and walks behind the trailer; only to find the light Shawn had found on the floor. Garret picks it up and looks around nervously, "Shawn! Shawn, where are you?!"

Silence only responded to him.

"Shawn, this isn't funny anymore."

Once again, only silence was left.

"Quit joking around and help me with the job!" he yells as he flashes the light around the premise.

He hears a sound and turns around, "Shawn?"

Only to hear a dragon roar and he screams helplessly in the night.

_Meanwhile with Artha and co..._

Artha and gang were walking with some of the gear they bought from the gear store.

Parmon complains as everyone walks home, "This sticks so much dragon dung."

"Parmon," Artha tries to calm him down, "don't feel bad that you couldn't get the rest of the gear."

"Don't worry Professor," Kitt smiles, "you'll be able make bigger and better things."

Lance comments to cheer Parm up, "Yeah, besides you're very smart. So you can think of a solution out of any problem."

Parmon concurs with Lance's statement, "That's right. I mean..."

He looks at the green armlet, "I was able to stop Armeggaddon getting into the ruins with my ingenuity and prove that I was worthy for the power booster armlet."

Lance frowns, "Lucky, why can't I get it?"

Parmon states, "Because of the draconium in your DNA and Fracshun's are Blue Draconium, not green; so it wouldn't work with you."

Kitt responds, "It's okay Lance."

He looks over to her, "I feel you. I wished I had one too."

She whispers to him, "For all they know, we could get our own armlets too and become the Fire and Energy Boosters."

Artha laughs, "Lance as the Energy Booster, please as if our Dad would allow that. Lance has a better chance at racing against a Wraith Dragon with a blindfold."

Lance retorts, "Hey!"

He crosses his arms over his chest, "I could be the Energy Booster."

Artha rubs Lance's helmet, "Yeah sure. Keep dreamin' little bro, keep dreamin'."

"Man," Lance slightly frowns.

Artha states seriously in his big brother tone, "Lance, you're my little brother and I don't want anything bad happen to you. Understand that?"

Lance nods understandingly, "I know, I know."

He adds, "But just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm weak. I can be useful like how I help you with the Wraith Dragons when Fistus lost his match against Moordryd because of my toy."

Kitt comments, "Also when Moordryd was cheating in the Survival Dome match."

Artha states, "And without your help and experience, Kitt, we wouldn't be as far as we are in the stands."

They nod and even their dragons agreed.

Parmon looks back to his armlet, "Just wonder where this amulet for this thing is?"

"Whoa there Professor," Kitt states as she looks at him, "you first have to do the training like Artha did in order to even get used to it."

"What?" Parmon asks nervously.

"Meaning you need to race some more and practice before you can even use that thing," Lance smiles widely.

Artha adds, "Yeah, now you're going to feel how it was to be in my position."

Parmon gulps, "Oh scales..."

Everyone else laughs as they continue to Penn Stables.


	2. Glass House

Ch. 2 Glass House

_Next Day at Paynn's Incorporated..._

Moordryd angrily walks up to his father and states crossed, "Why did you attack those two Mag-Gear Couriers? Also, why did you steal some of their equipment when you already have enough as it stands? What are you up too?"

Word glares back at his son from his chair and replies, "This is not of my doing. I didn't order an attack on any Mag-Gear Couriers."

He stands up and slams his fist on the table, "So how dare you imply that I'm part of this!"

Moordryd retorts, "I just heard it from some of the crews that two couriers were attacked last night and this morning they only found the transport unit with most of the gear gone."

He adds, "Sounds something you would do Father. You always did taught me to attack the competitions' weak points."

Word comments, "That is true, but I'm telling you the truth. I didn't do this!"

He continues, "I just heard it myself of what has happened with the couriers! My son, you know me! Why would I steal humans for my plans for a Dragon-Human War which eliminates almost every human?"

Moordryd was taken aback my his father's statement. He almost sense that there was truth to what his father was saying, as cold as the statement was. Word growls which catches Moordryd's attention, "Someone is trying to interfere with my plans by making this unexpected callow mistake and now everyone is going to be thinking that I've done this."

Moordryd actually looks down to the floor, feeling sympathy for his father. His father was right, no one would believe he didn't do this.

Word smirks, "Although..."

Moordryd looks at him as he continues, "We can use this as our advantage."

"How?" Moordryd asks confused.

Word states, "If I take the credit of this, then the real culprit who did this will retaliate and show himself to the public."

Moordryd smirks understandingly, "So, you're going to pretend to have something to do with this; so when the real perpetrator, you can take them out, right Father?"

Word smiles, "Ah, my boy is catching on quite quickly. Yes, that is the exact reason why."

He adds while making a fist, "Then, I'll crush them because no one and I mean NO ONE gets away with corrupting my city!"

_Meanwhile back at the Penn Stables…_

The Penn gang go to the stables and sees Artha's father cleaning some of the stalls.

"Dad," Lance runs over and sees the clean stall, "why are you cleaning these stalls?"

He smiles, "Because I've got to raise some form of income if Artha ever wants to be in the leaderboards, right?"

Artha comments, "Dad, you don't have to worry about that. I got some mad drag skills, remember? I can do this purely on the gear we have."

Kitt retorts, "Hey, big shot aren't you forgetting that you need better gear because these racers have Mag-abilities like your own. On second thought, they have better skills than you and you need every bit of an advantage to help you."

"Parm," Artha calls out, "help me out here man. Tell them how I really don't need new equipment now."

"Artha," he starts, "I know your skills as a racer and improved significantly since back then."

Artha smiles as Parmon continues, "But, you need to be more realistic. Kitt and your dad is right, these races are going to be tenfold harder than the ones you're used to and if you really want to stop the war; you need to pass the academy."

Artha growls lowly, "Thanks a lot Parm, I thought you were my friend."

Parmon counters, "I am. That's why I told you the truth. Would you rather I lied to you and watch you lose or get hurt?"

Artha looks down and sighs, "Fine."

He looks at the group, "I understand. I need better gear."

He smiles, "Side, maybe we can make another gold dragon that's better than Beau."

Beau hears the comment and uses his tail to slap the backside of Artha's head, "Ow!"

Artha turns to Beau and growls, "Beau."

Beau laughs as the other lightly chuckle.

Connor smiles at the two of them, "Your bond with Beau has greatly changed from the first time."

Artha rubs his head, "Tell me about it. Back then Beau didn't always hit me."

Connor adds, "Because you always kept your distance away from him and my other dragons."

Kitt turns to Artha, "Why would you turn away from dragons?"

Artha coughs, "Ermh… Anyway, shouldn't we get back to cleaning the stalls and opening it up for breeders once more?"

Parmon asks, "But what about Word Paynn? Wouldn't he try to attack the stable again to prevent another gold dragon being made?"

"Don't worry," Connor states with a smile, "I asked the Council and they made sure that there will be security around here. Besides, all we're going to do is help clean and feed other dragons that the owners placed hear."

Kitt asks, "We're taking care of dragons? Like a dragon spa?"

Lance crosses his arms with a smile, "Well, looks like I'll be playing vid-games then."

Connor looks to his son, "Didn't you hear me. WE all have to work together, even you Lance."

"What?!" Lance yells. "Oh scales."

He adds whispering, "I wish Mortis was here, he wouldn't allow me to do dangerous things like this."

Connor places his hand on Lance's head and messes up his hair, "Funny Lance."

Connor takes his hand off his son's head and puts it on his shoulder then Artha states, "Lance, everything is going to be okay. Actually, better than okay. We're a family again and we have great friends too."

Lance nods, "Yeah, you're right Artha."

Artha adds, "Change isn't necessarily bad."

Lance comments as he steps at Artha, "Is that some Ancient Dragon Priest Wisdom?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Artha replies with a small scowl.

Everyone else laughs at Lance's comment and his reaction.

_Meanwhile..._

Dalesilverson & Rebekah were both scanning the recently caught dragons and their owners. Motural was overlooking the two scientists work. He calls them, "How is the recent research going?"

Dalesilverson states, "We're working on it as fast as we possibly can."

Motural notices a hint of something in Dalesilverson's voice, "Is something the matter?"

Rebekah laughs, "No, we've everything under control here sir."

He strolls over in his chair and states lowly, "I don't like to be lied too."

Both nervously gulp and Dalesilverson starts, "Well, it's just that the D-drones are starting to become more and more restless and animalistic. I'm worried that one of these will turn on us."

Motural coldly states, "If they defect, exterminate them. They are nothing more than failures anyway. Why worry about mindless creatures as these D-drones when you should be worrying what I can do to you if you produce anymore failures."

He gulps, "Y-Yes sir."

He adds with a stutter, "B-But, what about the Dragon Booster? Wouldn't he try to stop us if he ever catches wind of this?"

Motural comments, "What about him? We're trying to help prevent the war just like him. We're just doing it our own way. Besides, the Dragon Booster will never know unless someone opens their big mouth about our plans and starts gaining immediate attention. But, who would ever try to destroy these plans and research I've been...we've been doing for such a long time."

He sends a glare at Dalesilverson, "Oh no, not me sir. Just worrying about your health."

"Once I get my new body," Motural retorts with a tired sigh, "you won't have to worry about that."

Rebekah leaves the room and enters an elevator; she presses the "B" button and descends downward.

_Few minutes..._

She counts all of the D-drones they have in the cells, "Man, I don't know how many of these things we can hold until we run out of room."

She orders one of them, "Get me the files of Project: Reborn."

It bows and then walks away as she swiftly glances over other files to make sure all the contents are there. The D-drone comes back and sees turns to she it didn't bring anything with it.

She sighs, "Of course."

She walks passed it, "You don't know what I'm talking about because you don't have the brain capacity to understand even the simplest of things. It's a miracle any of you can do some right things some of the times."

Then she goes to where the files are located and files the file. She puts it under her armpit as she closes the drawer and walks back to the elevator.

_Few seconds..._

She enters into the room with Dalesilverson and Motural.

She goes over to Dalesilverson as she hands him the file. Both are overlooking it as she starts, "You know..."

He looks at her as she finishes, "We could increase the intelligence of these D-drones so they can be more productive in their work and in our work too."

He comments with a smile, "That would be so drac. Then we would be able to finish our projects faster and then Master Motural would be impressed; twice because we gave him intellectual D-drones."

"Then let the experiments begin," she smirks as he nods.

_Back to the Penn Stables..._

Artha and gang were cleaning as Artha looks at Cyrano, Fracshun, Wyldfyr, and Beau playing together.

He smiles softly, _'Yeah, it was cool being in Beau's place; though, it was hard to do the things he and the other dragons could do.'_

He remembers when the time their minds switch places and he found himself in Beau's body; freaking out about it at first and trying to tell everyone what had happen. Though it took awhile, the gang soon found out and they had to work together to overcome this obstacle. It felt awesome that Beau and him manage to become even closer after that event.

Kitt calls his name, "Artha!"

"Huh, what?" he turns to face Kitt.

She crosses her arms over her chest, "You miss playing around?"

"Yeah," he admits with a little shrug.

He adds, "To think a few months ago, I was interested with vid-games and trying to make my own game with Parm. But, look at me...at us now."

She asks, "Yeah, so why did you not like dragons anyway?"

He rubs the back of his head, "I guess it was from a bad experience with dragons as a kid."

He frowns and she states, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do," he sighs.

_Flashback..._

Artha is 7 yrs old while walking with his mom along with baby lance in the stroller. His mom had fleshy skin tone with black hair always low and free, but most importantly she had a big heart. They were walking back to Penn Stables.

Artha was running ahead of them, "Daddy! Daddy, guess what!"

"Daddy!" the voice cries out as Artha's mother smiles, "Someone is energetic."

She picks up Lance and walks inside the stable to see her husband having Artha on his shoulders and playing around. He turns to her and smiles widely, "Hey honey."

She smiles back, "Hey."

They kiss and Artha spats, "Ew!"

They both chuckle as Connor, pulls away from her lips and sets Artha down to the ground.

"Daddy," he speaks happily, "you'll never guess what happened today?"

He asks Artha, "What happened?"

He smiles widely as he throws his hands out, "I had an amazing day! I saw the vidd-game console and it looks so cool! Oh, please can I get one daddy! Please, please, please!"

Connor smirks, "Maybe, if you're a good boy."

Artha jumps for joy, "Alright! Can't wait to get my very first vidd-game console!"

He runs around, "Woo hoo!"

Connor shouts, "Remember, only if you're a good boy that you may get it!"

But Artha was too happy in his world to even his father's statement. He shakes his head and turns back to his wife, who puts down Lance in his crib for his nap.

She asks Connor, "So, how is the little dragon pups coming along?"

He laughs, "They are doing fine, Gwenhwyfar."

She lightly hits him, "You know I hate when you say my name like that."

He smiles, "I know, Guinevere, I know. But, it's because I love you that's why I play with you."

She shakes her head, "Oh you."

She kisses his cheek and then pulls back, "So, how's Beau?"

"He's adventurous," Connor simply states.

"Beau! Get off of me! Beau!" Connor and Guinevere run to the back and see a little baby black and gold dragon licking Artha.

Artha finally pushes Beau off and runs over to his mother, hiding behind her. Beau walks over to them and looks at Guinevere with a happy expression; however, Connor picks Beau up. "Come on boy."

He takes Beau back to where the other baby dragons were and Guinevere looks at Artha as he wipes himself.

"I don't like dragons," he states angrily, "especially Beau. He never leaves me alone."

Guinevere crouches down and wipes the rest of the slobber off him, "Artha, baby, you got to understand that Beau is still a young child like you. He's just trying to make friends with you, what's the problem with that."

Artha crosses his arms over his chest, "Because dragons are scary."

She lightly laughs, "Oh, Artha...not all dragons are bad."

"Hmm..." he looks down to the ground, "yes they are."

Next he heard two loud dragon roars and hid behind his mom again. Guinevere looks to the noise and sees Beau and Connor running away from two dragons. "Guinevere! I think your dragons are mad at me!"

"Rhongomyniad! Carnwennan!" she yells their names and both stop as Beau hides behind Guinevere beside Artha with Connor beside his wife.

She walks up to Rhongomyniad, a bipedal magma dragon. She has a slim, dark red dragon with an orange underbelly and long tail, and asks, "Why are you mad at my husband? Hm...?"

The other, Carnwennan, a quadrupedal sky dragon. He has some spikes from his shoulders and upper back on his white sleek figure, walks over to Guinevere as she pets him, "What did he do to you?"

Both softly roar and she nods, "Oh..."

She turns to her husband and asks, "You called them by their nicknames, weren't you?"

He lightly shrugs, "Yeah, only because it sort of slipped."

Guinevere shakes her head, "You know that my dragons don't like to be called by their nicknames in front of the baby dragons. My dragons think it might confuse the young ones since you keep changing their names."

Connor looks at her, "How are you so sure?"

She pats Rhongomyniad, "Mother's intuition."

"And," she adds, "because I know if you kept changing my name constantly, Artha and Lance would get confused about me."

He nods, "Right."

He faces the dragons, "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you by your nicknames. It's just I try to come up with nicknames because their original names are hard to pronounce; however, we should at least have an official pet name thing."

She points out, "You mean a better nickname than the ones you always give my dragons, right?"

He nods sleepishly, "Yeah."

She pets the dragons, "Hmm... For Rhongomyniad, her nickname should be Striker. Do you like it?"

Rhongomyniad nods with a joyous roar.

Guinevere turns to Carnwennan, "And your nickname shall be Snow."

Carnwennan licks her and she laughs, "Yeah, they like their new nicknames."

"Wow," Artha states looking at how cool his mom was with the two dragons.

He turns around and sees Beau with a perplexed expression.

Artha ponders and says, "Your nickname is going to be blacky."

Beau lifts his head up and walks away from Artha and Artha crosses his arms over his chest, "Fine, be like that."

He lowly mumbles, "Dumb dragon."

Beau walks with Rhongomyniad and Carnwennan and Guinevere while Artha walks back with his father.

_Minutes later..._

Guinevere and Connor were talking to each other while the boys were asleep.

Connor sighs and Guinevere looks to her husband, "What's the matter?"

He states, "I wish Artha liked dragons, so he can have a good relationship with them and also..."

Guinevere grabs his hand, "You believe he'll be the next Dragon Booster and stop the next Dragon-Human War."

He looks at her, "What are we going to do? You heard the news, the Down City Crews are still to get all riled up."

She comments, "You believe it to be Word and his evil witch of a wife, Morgan le Fay."

He scowls, "Can't believe Word would go to such lengths and actually had someone to match his intelligence to help him with his goals."

She puts her hand on his face, "Don't worry. Artha will come around soon."

She smiles, "I think it's far to say that Beau has imprinted on our little son."

His scowl turns to a soft smile as he lightly chuckles, "You don't know the half of it."

She looks to him and he adds, "Every single night when I pass by Artha's room, Beau is sleeping right next to him on the bed and Artha holds Beau close to him."

She replies, "Aw...That must be cute. Wish I could see it."

"Maybe tonight," he retorts as he rubs his red haired mohawk.

"What?" she asks confused.

"Yeah, Beau always manages to get out of the pen and finds Artha's room with ease," he states with a smile.

He yawns and Guinevere kisses Connor on the cheek, "You go to bed. I'll take Beau to where the other dragons are."

"Okay," he stands up and stretches, "Goodnight."

He leaves as she speaks, "Goodnight."

She stands up and walks over to Artha's room in quiet, quick strides and carefully opens his door. Her heart flutters as she sees the site of Artha hugging Beau and sleeping so calmly and peacefully.

"How precious," she softly whispers as she carefully closes the door again.

She leaves the room and just sits on the porch outside, admiring the calm, clear night. It was peaceful and beautiful.

_Few minutes later..._

She woke up after hearing the growling of the dragons, "What the...?"

She runs to the stables and sees the dragons are acting up, as if they could sense something bad was happening.

"What's the problem?" she asks them.

Two people from the side of the stable, she rushes over the side and hides behind a corner. She gazes over and sees them holding a bag that was wriggling around.

The guys shouts, "Keep calm in there! Soon, you'll see your new home!"

The other laughs, "Yeah, you're going to love it there."

He tosses the bag inside the back end of a carrier and closes the door.

"Hey!" she yells as the man looks back.

He runs, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"No!" She screams as she runs after them, but they already had a lead ahead of her. "Connor! Connor, help!"

She yells as she chases them, "CONNOR!"

She stops to catches her breath as she sees them running away. She mutters, "What did they took?"

She hears footsteps and sees Connor running to her and pants, "What's wrong?"

"Two people just stole something," she states and Connor's face pales after she said that.

"Connor, what's wrong?" she asks as fear took over her.

"Artha..." he quietly admits after a few seconds, "he's not in bed and not in the house."

She adds, "Nor the stables."

She covers her mouth, "You don't think they..."

He looks down and shakes looks back out, "We need to get him back! They took our son! But why!?"

Connor replies, "Beau. They were after Beau and Artha was just mistakingly taken."

She runs over to the stables and hops on Striker and runs over to Connor, "I'm going after them and you call the police."

"B-but," Connor starts, but Guinevere interjects, "There's no time for this. We have to do something or we'll lose them both forever."

He grumbles and nods, "Fine, just be careful."

She nod and then her and Striker went after the two crooks.

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p> 


End file.
